After all this Time
by ResilientWriterGirl
Summary: Tuckson fluff... literally all it is. Smutty fluffy fic. oneshot.


**Couldn't get this little oneshot idea out of my head, so here we are. For AJ, Happy Birthday! (It's technically still your birthday on the west coast, so we're just gonna pretend I had this done on time!) I hope you had a lovely day. Pickles, thanks for pushing me to finish this fluff. I love you all.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just like to play with them. Then again, who doesn't want to play with Tuckson? ;)**

 **...and major fluff (and smut warning). Enjoy!**

 **...**

Working with Chief Dodds was never an easy task; his opinions and decisions tended to dominate a conversation, no matter the subject matter or the company. Tonight had been no different. When the Chief asked her to accompany him to what was essentially a political NYC schmooze fest, Olivia knew it was really more of a strong suggestion. Rather than cancel her early dinner with Ed, she pushed their date back to later that night. A nightcap was better than nothing, and they hadn't had the opportunity to spend a lot of time together lately. Timing, as it seemed, was becoming a real bitch to them.

Dodds led the way around the room introducing, or reintroducing, Liv to the higher-ups and prominent community members. While she wasn't one who liked the political game, Benson knew all the right things to say, when to smile, what to drink, etc. She appeared to be a natural at this game, even while she was inwardly cringing.

"Chief Dodds, it's been a while," an unmistakably gruff voice called out behind them. Turning in surprise, Olivia fought her natural reaction to question why Tucker was standing in front of them, but managed to remain silent, simply raising her eyebrow in question.

Shaking his hand, Dodds answered, "Ah, Captain Tucker, that it has. You know Sergeant Benson. I finally managed to convince her to accompany me to the political side of the NYPD. She's a great cop, but there's not a political bone in her body." Olivia stiffened slightly, irritated that he was speaking as if she wasn't standing right there, but only Ed noticed.

Liv watched as the humor danced in Tucker's eyes. _As if William Dodds would ever be worthy of Olivia Benson_ , not that Ed himself felt that he was either. The more the Chief spoke, the more outrageous it all became. Olivia Benson didn't play politics? The notion was laughable, especially considering she was standing at Dodds' side silently, playing the perfect role as a good little sergeant.

Before anyone could further the discussion, Liv cut in.

"Chief, Captain Tucker, if you'll excuse me I'm going to grab a drink. It seems you two have some catching up to do." With that, both men turned and watched her walk away; Ed caught on to Dodds' gaze and narrowed his eyes slightly at the man.

"I have to admit I was surprised to see the sergeant here with you. I was under the impression she was seeing someone." _So much for not staking your claim there, Ed._

"Oh really? She hasn't mentioned it. Tonight is a purely professional outing, as I'm sure you're aware. I have a feeling she'll be moving up the ranks soon and it would be a disservice if she didn't know her way around the community and 1PP pillars." _Jesus the more he talks, the more annoying he becomes._

"Absolutely. It was nice to see you Chief," Tucker shook Dodds' hand and headed in the direction of Olivia after making sure that unbearable man had found another to occupy his time.

Glancing around the room and seeing all the possible prying eyes, Ed forced himself to keep his hands off the gorgeous woman standing in front of him. After ordering bourbon, he reached forward to grab his drink and leaned in towards Olivia, the slightest bit closer to her than he usually was in public.

"You look beautiful tonight Liv," his voice remained low. Unable to stop the blush from spreading, she thanked him and returned his general sentiment. A brief chat was all the pair could afford before William Dodds was looking for his "date" again.

"I can't wait to see you tonight, Captain," she whispered, covertly squeezing his arm before turning to walk away. As much as he loved the view, he'd much rather have Olivia in his arms for good. Shaking the thoughts from his head before he couldn't walk anywhere, he turned back to the bar and ordered a second drink.

Soon enough the energy of the get together was winding down, and Chief Dodds was finally ready to leave. Olivia let him lead the way out the doors, fully aware that he was walking incredibly close to her. She kept her black clutch in the hand next to him as if to ward him off of trying anything.

When he told her she passed the Lieutenants exam exactly two thoughts crossed her mind: _Please don't try anything with me Dodds_ and _God I can't wait to celebrate this with Ed. I wonder if he knows already?_

"You up for a nightcap? We need to talk about finding you a number two," he spoke hesitantly at first, but with growing confidence. He stepped towards her just a bit as her phone buzzed, and she didn't miss the glance at her breasts, just before he asked if she ever turned the phone off. A subtle quip about being understaffed and a quick conversation with Fin seemed like it would be the end of their evening, _sadly_ she surmised, but he surprised her when he told her he'd drive. Liv fought the urge to roll her eyes, but managed a tight-lipped smile instead.

When she was positive the Chief had his eyes solely on the road in front of them and not on what she was doing, she pulled out her cell phone to text Tucker.

Liv: Caught a case. Have to postpone tonight again. Sorry. See you soon! xo

Ed: Understandable. Let me know when you're free. I miss you.

Tucker was disappointed but understood the demands of the job. He had been hoping tonight would finally be the night where they took things further, but that clearly wasn't going to happen now. _Soon. We'll spend time together soon and we'll get there._ Just thinking about how she looked in that dress tonight was sending his body into overdrive. _Jesus Christ, that woman will be the death of me._

* * *

Weeks passed and life grew ever more complicated, as it does. Both Ed and Olivia were busy with cases and barely managed time together. While both enjoyed spending tiny bits of their days together, they still hadn't spent enough time alone to do much more than kiss. Liv was craving Ed's touch as much as she craved his company; it had been a while since she'd been with anyone and she was getting frustrated. Noah and SVU were the focus of her life and though she had no regrets about that, it was nice to finally have the option of an intimate connection.

The shooting of Terrence Reynolds sent all of NYPD into a tailspin. Their world became immediately divided; cops were either right or they were acting on a racial agenda. As soon as Tucker walked into the hospital, he made his way over to Liv. Even though this was the furthest thing from a social call, standing in her presence calmed him a bit.

Olivia snuck a glance at Tucker's body, unable to resist him in the blue polo that brought out his eyes… and his muscles. _God his arms are fantastic. I bet he could hold me up while he—Focus Benson!_ Her thoughts were divided between the mess that the push-in rapist had become and the distraction of Ed looking so good in casual clothes. It's not that she hadn't seen him in similar attire before, but her body had been craving his for a while now and she couldn't exactly turn that off.

Of course, Terrence Reynolds died and then the case grew even more difficult. Not only did those cops from the 2-7 shoot and kill and unarmed black man inciting racial tensions, but the young man hadn't even been their push-in rapist. SVU had a lot of work to do in order to make sure their reputation remained as untainted as possible. They wouldn't do any victims any good if they couldn't be trusted. They had to find the real push-in rapist, and fast.

* * *

"To catching the bastard," Ed toasted, clinking his glass of bourbon against Olivia's.

Leaning back against the couch she let out a sigh, "Finally." Liv's eyes slipped closed and she relaxed into the moment. Here she was with Ed on her couch while her son slept peacefully in his room, the push-in rapist had been apprehended, and she could finally breathe.

Turning to face her, Ed cupped her cheek with his rough hand. "Hey Liv. You alright?" The concern in his gorgeous blue eyes melted her heart.

"Yeah," she whispered, "I think I am." Bringing her body closer to his, their lips met in a loving kiss, both passionate and sweet.

Ed pulled away first, intent on asking her if she'd be his date to a friend's wedding. It was a black-tie affair and after seeing her out with Dodds, he was set on seeing her in formal eveningwear. She was gorgeous in anything, but he couldn't help but fantasize about getting her out of such a dress.

"Do you remember me telling you about my childhood best friend?" he questioned. She looked at him pensively for a moment before replying.

"Daniel? The one who you almost shot when you were hunting?"

His eyes betrayed his smile, "To be fair, he was out where we were told to never go, specifically because it was the area we shot at." She chuckled lightly at his response before he affirmed that he was speaking of Daniel.

"Anyways, he is getting married in a couple weeks and I was wondering if you'd be my date?" He didn't sound nervous, per say, but the usual confidence that oozed from his voice was lacking.

"I'd love to," she blushed before pecking his lips.

"It's, uh, black tie. I was going to ask you sooner but then with everything going on it kind of slipped my mind." _That wasn't like Ed. Maybe he was nervous about asking her after all._

"Okay. Text me the date so I make sure to avoid working that weekend. Ed Tucker in a tux? I can't wait," she smiled.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Tucker's waist and leaned into him. She pulled her feet up next to her on the couch, her head against his chest where she listened to the steady beat of his heart. She wanted him so badly, but she was completely exhausted.

Ed's mind was racing. As much as he wanted to be with Olivia, he didn't want it to be a one-time thing. He was invested into this relationship and wanted her to fully grasp his feelings before they continued. Then again, his body was reacting to hers being pressed up against him, short-circuiting his thinking process. Physically, every part of him was screaming to be as close to her as possible, drowning inside her preferably; emotionally, however, he wanted to make sure she felt safe with him first.

A light snore ripped him out of his thoughts and his eyes slowly made their way downward to the woman now asleep in his arms. Tucker couldn't help the slight smile that appeared and he gently put his feet up on the coffee table. Olivia had a tough week. He wasn't about to wake her out of her slumber, so he made himself comfortable and leaned his head back on the couch. _This is what home feels like. This is how it's supposed to be._

* * *

Ed was left breathless the moment he laid eyes on Olivia in her navy dress. It was strapless and form fitting until around her knees, where it flared out slightly. The bow under her bust on the right side accentuated her chest without being flashy. She was absolutely stunning.

The wedding ceremony itself was beautiful, not that either of them really paid much attention to it. They'd been much more tuned into to each other, enjoying all the little touches and handholding that being out of the city, away from the prying eyes of the NYPD, had afforded them. Dancing closely at the reception, meeting Ed's friends and some of his family too, had been a nice change of pace. Olivia couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed in a relationship. Sure, she'd been a little worried to meet the important people in Ed's life, but they had a wonderful time. They'd all been easy to get along with, joking with her about the hardass Captain she'd fallen for. His friends and family had no idea how complicated their history really was, which was fine with the couple; overall, the night had been perfect.

Lucy had been gracious enough to keep Noah overnight at her place. She had a nephew just a couple months older than Noah and the boys had become fast friends. Luckily her brother let her borrow Lucas for a sleepover that night, much to Noah's joy.

The cab ride home took way too long. Both Liv and Ed had a small amount of alcohol, but they had a silent agreement that neither wanted to be drunk for tonight. The couple wanted to remember everything.

"I can't wait to get you home and out of that dress Olivia. You're killing me," he growled in her ear, sending chills down her body. She was more than ready for him. The sensation of his teeth scraping lightly just behind her ear had her stifling a moan already. Luckily, the car pulled over in front of her building at that moment.

Taking his hand in hers, she led them into the elevator and up to her floor. Each placed teasing kisses on the other before the elevator ding brought them back to reality. Pushing the key into the lock, he turned the nob and practically dragged her into the apartment.

His lips were on hers within seconds as his hands gripped her waist. Keeping their connection, Olivia managed to slip off her shoes and toss them next to the coatrack before she pulled them back towards her bedroom. Ed's mouth moved to her neck, gently sucking and nibbling, reveling in the gasps and moans that he'd elicited.

"Ed, I've waited for this for so long," she panted. She could feel his hardness pressed against her as his hands searched for the zipper of her dress. "Here," she offered, turning around so he could remove it. As he slowly unzipped the dress, his mouth moved to her bare shoulder, trailing kisses down her skin. The action was so loving and unexpected, she was nearly brought to tears. She'd been in love before, but she'd never felt this intimately connected to another person in her life, and he hadn't even been inside her yet.

The fabric pooled around her feet and Ed turned her back to face him. He drew in a quick breath the moment his gaze roamed her body. The matching undergarments were dark against her skin, highlighting her assets in the most amazing ways. Before he had the opportunity to ogle much longer, Olivia's awareness kicked in; she was standing there almost naked while Tucker remained fully clothed.

Her hands reached out and pushed the jacket off his shoulders, tossing it onto a nearby chair. He loosened his tie while Liv focused on unbuttoning his shirt. Moments slipped away as they finally removed all the pieces of clothing between them.

Taking in the moonlit sight of a bare Olivia Benson, Ed took a minute before pulling her close. Their lips met once again in a fiery kiss. One hand snaked its way around her waist while the other tangled in her hair, his tongue darting into her mouth. He tasted faintly of the one glass of bourbon he'd had at the wedding, turning her on even more.

Unable to remain patient any longer, Olivia moved backwards toward the mattress. Surprisingly to her, Ed gently pushed her to sit down on the edge, while he moved to his knees, kissing down her body. His lips trailed across her breasts, teasingly circling each nipple before moving further down. She whimpered as his mouth reached her folds, pausing for just a brief second before his tongue explored.

The noises she was making only turned him on more, making his erection almost painful. His fingers intertwined with hers as he continued ravaging her lower half. Her eyes slipped close as she threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Ed," she let out a breathy moan. "I need you _now_." Following her lead, Ed pushed himself up off his knees, moving to the bed, and settled between her thighs. "Make love to me," she whispered as she captured his mouth with hers.

They both gasped as Ed pushed inside her. It took every ounce of restraint on his part to remain still for a moment, giving her time to adjust, before moving in and out of her. Liv silently signaled for him to move as she rocked her hips against his. Not needing much encouragement, Tucker buried himself deeper and set a steady rhythm. Hooking a leg around his waist, she playfully bit at his earlobe, enticing a low groan.

"Mm Olivia. Fuck," he grunted. The chorus of 'right there's and 'oh yes's followed as time all but stopped. Nothing else mattered as they lost themselves in one another. Olivia's nails raked across his smooth back as his hips were grinding into hers.

Not one to let someone else have all the fun, Liv rolled over top of Ed. Sinking down onto his erection, she moved her lower body over his, creating a sensual friction that had previously been unmatched. His hands dug into her waist as she rode him. As he slammed up into her body, Olivia couldn't help but cry out.

"Yes Ed. Oh god right there. Fuck, just like that. Yes!" He continued to thrust into her at an unrelenting pace while her body crashed down onto him simultaneously.

Flipping them back over, they slowed down again. Olivia's legs wrapped around his thighs tightly as he continuously moved in and out of her. His gaze pierced her soul when they made eye contact while moaning. Blue eyes met brown in an earth-shattering moment. Ed felt her tremble beneath him, her legs shaking around his while tears filled her eyes and a cry left her parted lips. The moment after he spilled into her, she felt him slump against her body and her arms wrapped around him, pulling him impossibly closer.

He raised his head slightly and took in the beautiful sight below him while they breathed in each other's air. Liv's eyes were bright with tears and he kissed away the stray drops that had fallen. His lips bent down and brushed across hers sweetly before her hand reached around the back of his neck, gently stroking his short hair as he buried his head against her neck.

After all this time, they were finally in this moment. Neither had ever even considered a connection so personal, so intimate, before. They were together as one. And it felt like home.

... **yay for #Tuckson feels! leave me a review?**


End file.
